Searching for the Truth
by Ariesfire
Summary: Love is a powerful emotion. The consequences of broken hearts and misunderstandings can be fatal. In a search for the truth, how can we be sure what is real? How can we even try to understand someone's feelings?


****

Chapter one: Watching Angels Fall

You said goodbye 

I fell apart

I fell from all we had

Too I never knew 

I needed you so bad

You need to let things go

I know, you told me so

I've been through hell 

To break the spell

Why did I ever let you slip away

Can't stand another day without you

Without the feeling, I once knew

I cry silently

I cry inside of me 

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never

Breathe your love again

I cry, 'cause you're not here with me

I cry, 'cause I'm lonely as can be

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never

Breathe your love again

If you could see me now

You would know just how

How hard I try 

Not to wonder why

I wish I could believe in something new

Oh, please somebody tell me it's not true

I'll never be over you

Why did I ever let you slip away

Can't stand another day without you

Without the feeling I once knew

I cry silently

I cry inside of me 

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never

Breathe your love again

I cry, 'cause you're not here with me

I cry, 'cause I'm lonely as can be

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never

Breathe your love again

If I could have you back tomorrow

If I could lose the pain and sorrow

I would do just anything

To make you see, you still love me

I cry silently

I cry inside of me 

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never

Breathe your love again

I cry, 'cause you're not here with me

I cry, 'cause I'm lonely as can be

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never

Breathe your love again

I Cry, by Westlife

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch you. I know you better than anyone. They don't know you at all. They just flock around you, envious of everything you stand for.

You did it. Vooldemort's dead. They're going to make a novel about it. Freaky isn't it?

I watch you with your friends. They all crowd to be around He Who Defeated The Dark Lord. They don't know you. Did they ever?

You're a very private person. You always have to be the strong one. Everyone expects it. Heroes never fall. With me, you could always be yourself. You don't even know who that is any more.

This war has changed you. Voldemort took more than people realise. He stole your innocence, your hope, your faith and your heart. You had to make yourself so strong so you wouldn't falter, and that has killed you.

The green eyes that always used to be laughing emeralds are now as cold and lifeless as the priceless jewels. They don't begin to compare to your heart. And your smile? Your sweet, disarming smile is now as fake as the lies we told to cover up our trysts.

You pushed me away. Told me you didn't care. You tried to protect me from what you've become. I'm not a child …or an angel.

I saw you yesterday. You looked at me with the expected hate in your eyes. There was something else there. Was it love? Do you still care?

You were my very own angel. My beautiful saviour, who rose from the ashes of nothing to create something so special and perfect. You were my avenging angel, now you are broken. Why won't you let me heal you?

No one knew. No one could ever know. I don't care about that now, I just want to be in my arms forever.

I saw the announcement in the Daily Prophet. The perfect couple: Harry potter and Virginia Weasley. How could you?

I'm being selfish. I always knew I didn't deserve you. You deserve someone like her: beautiful, smart, brave and respectable.

Just be happy with her.

I can't stand this any more. I had hoped you would come back, but you never will now. You are my sun and now I'm in an endless night.

You've broken my heart before, but this time I can't put it back together. My blood is seeping into the carpet, and no one cares.

Don't go all Griffindor and feel guilty. You gave me perfect happiness. I was the devil, but I am blessed because I was touched by an angel.

The memory of you will be the only thing to keep me sane in the everlasting torture of hell.

I have finally found my peace.

My everlasting love,

Draco Malfoy

****

NOTE: There will be another chapter, so please keep an eye out. Please review, as it lets me know whether I should continue with a story.


End file.
